Cat and Mouse
by MistressKiko
Summary: It was like a game of cat and mouse. Dirk made his intentions clear, Jake found it amusing to stay just out of the man's reach. AU.


**Title:** Cat and Mouse**  
Author: **MistressKiko**  
Rating:** M  
**Pairing: **Dirk x Jake  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters!

**THIS STORY CONTAINS MALExMALE RELATIONSHIPS**. You have been warned.

* * *

With a grunt, Jake English stashed the final box of liquor in the storage room of The Pony bar and dance club. He took a deep breath, wiping away the sweat from his forehead with his forearm, listening to the dull, steady beat of music coming from up stairs. A quick glance at his watch confirmed it to be three minutes to ten, and a quick flick of his wrist checked off the last order of the night on his clipboard. Now to retrieve payment.

He bounded loudly up the metal stairs, taking two at a time, turning off the light before exiting the basement. The music was now loud and thrummed through his body. His eyes squinted into the flickering colored lights of the club as he made his way around the outer circle of the crowded dance floor and up to the bar. Bright pink eyes saw his approach before he was even able to say anything.

"Jakey baby!" Roxy Lalonde exclaimed, fingers wiggling excitedly as she raced out from behind the bar. Her pink heels clicked against the hard floor and her small body jumped up to throw its arms around his shoulders in a hug. Jake grinned widely at the show of affection, small dimples indenting his cheeks as he returned the hug.

"How's it going?" He whispered in her ear, the scent of strawberries permeating her blonde locks. His emerald gaze looked up, behind her, at the customers sitting at the bar. They were all looking over curiously, some enviously, and Jake couldn't help but be amused. The woman in his arms was a definite bombshell, but she was also the girl who'd been his neighbor for sixteen years and a close friend of the family for fourteen. He'd call her his sister if that tricky thing called DNA didn't claim otherwise.

"Pleeeease tell me you just dropped off the tequila," Roxy replied, pulling back to stare up at him hopefully.

"It is awaiting you downstairs, m'lady," Jake said with an exaggerated gesture toward the basement door. Nearly all her pearly white teeth showed between blackened lips.

"What on earth would I do without you?" Roxy asked.

"Uh.. stay sober?" Jake teased, earning a playful push.

"Oh!" Roxy suddenly exclaimed, grabbing hold of his arm. Her hot pink nail polish was a stark contrast to his dark green shirt. "You have to come see what we're doing with the back rooms! Remember how I said I wanted to have them redone?"

Jake allowed her to pull him across the bar and chat away about ripping out old carpet and putting down wooden floors, repainting the walls, rearranging furniture, all the works that were only possible due to the insane popularity of The Pony. The town they lived in was by no means small, but uneventful none-the-less. The bar brought nightlife to the place, and offered somewhere to, as Roxy would always say, 'get away from reality'. Jake wasn't sure whether or not he agreed with drowning worries away in liquor, but he was proud of her accomplishments anyway. He couldn't give all the credit to her, though. No, the reason Roxy had the courage to put her plans into action and the reason for the name of the place was...

… was standing in the room they walked into, high on a ladder, hammering away at a golden candle holder. Platinum blond hair spiked to the side, black wife-beater revealing toned arm muscles that moved with every bang, bang, bang with his hammer, and loose orange cargo pants with bulging pockets filled with various tools hanging on his hips, Dirk Strider did not even notice their entrance.

"Isn't it gorgeous!" Roxy gushed, flinging her arms out in front of her. Jake dragged his eyes away from Dirk before the man could turn to look, focusing on the room instead. It looked nothing like it had. The entire atmosphere was calm and poise, accented by golds and deep reds, a stark contrast to the wild dance floor. Jake let a whistle escape his lips.

"Looks great, Rox. I fear for the nice furniture though. Are you really going to allow drunk-off-their-ass customers in here?" Jake commented, eying the soft chairs and fluffy bedspread.

"We can deny a guest if they're too far gone," a deep voice broke in, and Jake turned his eyes back up to Dirk. The candle holder looked perfectly fixed to the wall, and the blond had leaned forward to rest an elbow on the top step of the ladder. An amused smile slowly made its way across his lips. "I'm sure anyone buying these rooms will have other things on their mind."

Tongue darting out to wet his lips, Jake turned his attention back to the room.

"Seems like a waste of detail, in that case," he replied.

"Oh my gosh, just appreciate it, will you?" Roxy sighed, linking her elbow with one of Jake's. "It's late, I'm sure that was your last order. Why don't you stay here for a while?"

"I'm not exactly in clubbing attire," Jake said, looking down at his old button-up and jeans. Roxy hummed, walking around to face him, eying him from head to toe. She reached a hand up to his hair, and Jake squinted as she ruffled the black locks, and blinked when her hands unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Good enough!" Roxy claimed, making Jake roll his eyes and chuckle.

"Wait," Dirk spoke, backing up down the ladder. He placed the hammer on one of the steps and began walking in their direction, twirling a finger in the air. "Turn around."

Jake knotted his eyebrows in confusion, and was about to speak, but did not get a chance to do so before Roxy's hands were pushing him to turn. He did as he was told.

"... yep. That ass is perfect no matter what it's in. You can stay," Dirk said. Roxy laughed loudly as Jake felt heat creep up his neck.

"Are you never not on the prowl, Strider?" Jake sighed, turning back around. He could barely make out the tangerine eyes behind those dark shades, but knew they were on him.

"Just want you to know my offer still stands, English," Dirk replied, shoving his hands in his pockets and turning to Roxy. "I'm taking a break. Gonna get some orange soda and head out back."

"Sure thing, hun," Roxy answered, waiting until he was out of sight to turn a malicious stare onto Jake. "He wants you sooooo bad!"

Jake fidgeted before turning to walk out of the room.

"If I'm staying here, I'm starting out the night with a rum and coke," Jake spoke. Roxy followed close behind, practically glued to his arm.

"I don't even believe you. I would be all over the chance to fuck that man," Roxy said loudly, and Jake prayed the music drowned her blunt words out from passerbys.

"Rum and coke, Rox," Jake replied dryly. Roxy puffed her cheeks and split from him, walking back behind the bar. He took a seat at the very end, ignoring the returning stares, opting to stare into the blue liquid in a liquor bottle behind the counter.

He was very aware of his skirting around the issue, he'd been skirting around it for months. Though Roxy and he were extremely close, they were a part of different cliques growing up, so Jake had only heard the name Dirk Strider in passing for years. Then, all of a sudden, Roxy was gushing about how she and Dirk were going to open a club, and how Jake just had to be a part of it, and then Jake was introduced to Dirk and was faced with the most intense case of attraction he'd ever felt. He very near threw morals aside and let the man pin him to the nearest surface available the very first night they met, but that little voice of caution rang loudly in the back of his mind. He didn't even know the guy.

It was like a game of cat and mouse. Dirk made his intentions clear, Jake found it amusing to stay just out of the man's reach. He really expected the blond to give up after the first couple tries, but to no avail. The more they saw of each other, the more Jake got to know him, the more Jake grew confused. It wasn't hard dodging a stranger, no matter how sexy that stranger may be. It was more difficult, however, dodging someone he now saw often, someone he considered a friend. The attraction never faded. If anything, it grew stronger.

Sometimes he wondered why they were still playing this game.

"Here," Roxy's voice cut through his thoughts. A glass was pushed in front of him, ice clinking against the sides. "Extra ice, just the way you like it."

"Thanks," Jake replied with a grateful smile, lifting the class and bringing the rim to his lips. He took a small sip, savoring the sweet soda and the gentle burn as he swallowed. Roxy didn't leave.

"You know I'm not gonna let this go, right?" Roxy asked with a pointed look, bending down to rest her elbows against the bar and her chin within her hands.

"Should I be concerned that my sister is so concerned with my sex life?" Jake responded, taking another sip.

"You should never be concerned when it's me interested in two hot guys. That's like common sense," Roxy said with a grin. Jake snorted and set his glass down. It was already beginning to perspire from the heat of the club, and Jake's fingers slid wetly across the smooth surface.

"Look, it's just a quick lay," Jake reasoned, shrugging his shoulders. "I should be more concerned with finding a partner, don't you think?"

"And who said this has to be a quick lay?" Roxy countered quickly, eyebrows shooting up.

"Because that's what he wants?" Jake said slowly.

"Is it?" Roxy asked, tapping her finger against her cheek. "I talk to him a lot more than you do, you know."

Jake stared at her, hesitant to take the bait, but the curiosity was too much. He leaned forward.

"What'd he say?" Jake asked. Roxy smugness levels went through the roof.

"Oh noooow you're interested," Roxy laughed, dropping her hands from her chin. "Why don't you go ask him that yourself?"

Jake sighed and took another swig of his rum and coke.

"You can be rather cruel, Rox," Jake commented.

"It's because I love you," Roxy replied easily, patting his arm. Jake shook his head and glanced back toward the hallway holding the rooms they'd just been in. Dirk was just coming in from outside, holding a half-full cup of orange soda over the crowd as he dodged the moving bodies and made his way into the hallway until he was out of sight. Jake shifted and took another drink.

"... guess he wouldn't mind some help with the rooms, huh?" Jake said finally. Roxy blinked and then promptly snagged his drink away.

"Shoo, shoo!" Roxy exclaimed, waving him away from the bar excitedly. Jake threw her a small smile and made his way to the hallway Dirk had just disappeared in. That steady bang, bang, bang filled his ears, and when Jake entered the room, he saw that Dirk was once again on the ladder, but the ladder had been moved further down the wall. He leaned against the door frame, unnoticed, crossing his arms and simply observing. Dirk's shoulders were broad, shoulder blades visibly moving through the black tank as he worked. From this angle, Jake could barely make out the tattoo on his shoulder, a rather ridiculous one at that. He had still yet to hear the story behind the ink.

Green eyes traveled down to the slimmer waist, meeting the bright orange cargo pants – where did he even find those? And why did they still manage to look sexy?

"_That ass is perfect no matter what it's in."_

Jake grinned at the words, finding them highly appropriate. Swallowing down the last bit of nerves making his body flutter, he pushed himself off the door frame and further into the room.

"How 'bout some help?" Jake spoke, loud and clear. Dirk stopped and turned to look down at him, a nail between his lips. A heartbeat later, Dirk was dragging the nail from his mouth and languidly flicking the hammer back and forth in his hand.

"You gonna work for free?" Dirk asked.

"Stingy," Jake joked before shrugging. "Sure, why not?"

"Then get your ass up here and finish this. I'll be right back," Dirk stated, climbing down the ladder. Jake felt a pang of disappointment at the thought of Dirk leaving, but took the hammer and nails from him regardless. He watched as the blond snatched his empty glass and ventured out of the room.

'Orange soda over me. I see how it is,' Jake thought wryly, chuckling to himself at the ridiculous thought. He climbed up the ladder and continued where Dirk left off.

Bang, bang, bang.

The candle holder was secured to the wall in no time. Jake stared at his warped reflection in the golden metal and moved around to see his face deform this way and that before hearing a quiet thud. He looked over his shoulder to see that Dirk had shut the door and was walking back toward him. Hesitant to jump to any conclusions, Jake decided not to question the closed door.

"Hope you like orange soda?" Dirk asked, lifting a second glass of the orange bubbles. Jake climbed down and twisted to sit down on one of the steps before taking the glass.

"Works for me," Jake replied, holding it still on his bent leg. "You have a thing for orange, don't you?"

"Badass color," Dirk said with a shrug, taking a gulp and looking up at the fixture Jake had finished. "If that's on tight, we can put the candles in these things."

Jake frowned to himself as Dirk kneeled down to sift through a duffel bag. He felt awkwardly hesitant, unsure how to act when the crouching male wasn't making passes. 'Hey, I might want to screw you after all'. Yeah, that was an award winning conversation starter. Now he felt silly.

Shaking his head, he took a sip of the soda.

"Here," Dirk said, startling Jake by shoving an unwrapped candle against his arm. "Climb back up and put this one in."

Jake dipped down to set his glass on the floor before doing as he was told, making a quick trip back up the ladder. Together, they moved the ladder and took turns positioning the candles, until every holder had one. There was minimal conversation, mostly questions about how straight the candles were or special events the club had planned for the following days. Dirk stuffed his hand in his pocket and pulled out a lighter, motioning Jake to stay still. Jake raised a brow and silently observed Dirk walk around, lighting each of the candles. The flames flickered before drawing still, and by the time Dirk had made a round around the room, the soft scent of roses was beginning to permeate the air. Near the door, Dirk flicked the lights off.

The room grew considerably darker, the candles sending dark shadows across the rich red walls. It took a moment for Jake's eyes to adjust.

"Full effect, almost activated," Dirk said smoothly. Jake took note of the change of tone, that lower octave so common when he teased, and that coupled with the new atmosphere sent Jake's nerves on high alert. He watched as Dirk crossed the room again, to a small keypad on the wall above a table. With the push of a button, music came through speakers in the ceiling Jake hadn't even noticed, a pulsating beat that sent vibrations through the floor and up his spine.

"Damn," Jake breathed, a weak laugh following. "All you're missing is a stripper's pole."

Dirk ambled over, hands in his pockets, until he was a foot in front of Jake. In the dark atmosphere, it was even harder trying to see through those pointed shades, but the devilish upward tilt to the corner of his lips was unmistakeable.

"Only if you're gonna perform," Dirk proposed, raising a single eyebrow. Jake swallowed thickly, determined not to shy away from eye contact. Now would be the time to back out, to turn it into a joke, to continue playing this little game of cat and mouse. Instead, he felt the giddy urge to flirt right back.

"Do believe you'd like that too much," Jake responded boldly, swaying on his feet just to give off the appearance of nonchalance. He held his breath as Dirk stared him down, expression unchanging.

"... that a no?" Dirk finally inquired. He reached up to take off his shades, revealing those tangerine eyes that flickered to life in the candlelight. Even better than those fiery irises, though, was that calm determination, that look of desire, so raw without obscurities. Heat spread through Jake like a wildfire.

"A no for the pole, yeah... but I'm open to other suggestions?" Jake managed, his confidence fading under that intense gaze and the bass thrumming through his bones, rattling him more than his own nerves.

Dirk tapped his glasses against his own thigh, contemplating. His lips finally curved upwards as if he could no longer help it, and he turned his head to chuckle. Jake was momentarily confused and for a second, mortified at the thought of being laughed at. He knew he wasn't as suave as a Strider, but he hoped his attempts at flirting weren't that bad!

"You drive a hard bargain, English," Dirk said, catching his gaze. "Candlelight and music needed to sweep you off your feet? Pretty high maintenance."

The worry in Jake's chest fizzled out and bloomed into amusement.

"Who says I've been swept off my feet yet?" Jake challenged, jutting his chest out just so, a grin on his face. That strong stature easily crumbled as Dirk stepped forward, hooking his thumbs through the belt loops of Jake's jeans and tugging him close. Jake saw the blond tilt his head, watched in a sort of awed excitement as he drew closer, and then everything went black and lips landed on his own, moving across them hotly. Sighing into the kiss, heart making his entire chest pulse, taking a deep breath through his nose, arching into the hold, Jake brought his hands up to Dirk's shoulders and slid them down his arms, feeling the muscles beneath that taught pale skin. The man was all kinds of warm, all kinds of amazing, both qualities punctuated by the rough tongue that invaded Jake's mouth.

Dizzy in the best of ways, Jake still managed to give back as much as he was receiving, raking a hand up the nape of Dirk's neck and into his hair, nipping at his top lip, pushing himself forward as if they weren't already close enough. He shivered as Dirk's hands ran up under his shirt, ran back out, down to his ass where they cupped and squeezed. Jake made a little sound of surprise that melted into a moan, tightening his grip in Dirk's locks. Dirk tenderly sucked on his bottom lip before letting it snap back into place. Jake slit his eyes open when those lips did not return, meeting the darkened gaze of the other male.

"Now?" Dirk breathed lowly. It took Jake a moment to realize what he was asking, and another moment to grasp at the front of his shirt and start tugging him toward the bed. Dirk followed willingly, accepting the wordless answer, stealing those lips again and again, running fingertips down Jake's neck, to his collarbone, to his shirt where he began restlessly unbuttoning it one by one. It was a slightly difficult task with shades still in his hand. Jake carefully stepped backwards, hands slipping down to grasp the belt around Dirk's waist, undoing the buckle. So caught up in slipping the belt out through the loops, Jake was unprepared for the backs of his knees hitting the bed, and he unceremoniously fell back onto the mattress, belt in hand and unbuttoned shirt falling open. Dirk raked his eyes over that exposed tan chest before setting his shades down and tugging his wife-beater over his head, tossing it on the floor. Jake had very little time to admire his physique before Dirk was dipping down and crawling on top of him, a hand against his chest pinning him against the mattress before those lips were on his again, coaxing his own into play.

Jake writhed, the sheets so soft and cool beneath him, nothing like the hot, solid body above. It was a thrilling combination.

Dirk suddenly twisted off of him, sitting on the edge of the bed to slip his shoes off. Jake hurriedly sat up to do the same, hearing their shoes drop on the wooden floor with heavy thunks. He took the liberty of unbuttoning and unzipping his own pants, sighing in relief as the pressure against his groin loosened. He saw Dirk move from the corner of his eye, felt his breath hitch as the blond ran a hand over his bare shoulders. Dirk slipped behind him, planting kisses all along his shoulders and the back of his neck, reaching his arms around to twirk the hardened nubs on Jake's chest. Jake whined, biting his bottom lip, leaning back into Dirk's hold as his kisses trailed to the side of his neck, where one harsh suck elicited a gasp and a sure bruise for the next day.

Jake's abs quivered as Dirk's hands slid over them, stopping just short of his boxers. There was hot breath over his ear before a tongue slipped inside, and Jake started.

"God," Jake whispered, unconsciously pushing his hips up, begging those fingertips to go further. Dirk leaned forward, forcing the raven to bend, slipping a hand inside his boxers, dragging a calloused palm across his skin and wrapping a fist around Jake's heavy cock. Jake keened, reaching an arm behind himself to grasp at the back of Dirk's neck, panting shallowly. He felt Dirk hum against his ear.

"Knew you'd be fucking perfect," Dirk's voice rumbled, nose briefly catching Jake's glasses. His hand worked Jake's flushed cock up and down, feeling the skin slide easily beneath his palm, watching the white liquid form a pearl at the top, bigger and bigger with each stroke, each gasp, until it trickled over and ran onto Dirk's hand.

Jake's eyelids fluttered, wanting nothing more than to slip closed, but the sight of Dirk's hand pumping his dick was too much of a turn on to shield. His body moved with every pump, a shiver wracking his body every time Dirk changed the pace or swept a thumb over his head. Open-mouthed kisses showered his shoulders, his neck, his cheek, until Jake finally gathered enough energy and sense to crane his head and meet those lips with his own. When the odd angle made his glasses dig into his forehead, Jake reached up and took them off, rolling them absentmindedly in his hand. He groaned into the kiss when the hand on his cock slipped further down and cupped his balls, rolling and squeezing.

Body buzzing, Jake swung his legs up onto the bed, carefully tossing his glasses up by the pillows before holding onto Dirk's shoulders for leverage and turning around. Now facing Dirk, a leg on either side of his thin waist, Jake cupped the blond's chin and forced him to look up, resuming hungry kisses. It felt awkward to have his jeans halfway down his thighs, but not awkward enough to not thoroughly enjoy the large hands that were groping his ass as their tongues slid across and around each other like some private dance to the music still pulsating through the speakers.

Jake shuddered when a finger dove down between his cheeks. Dirk pulled away from the kiss, panting lightly, placing a small kiss on Jake's jaw.

"Done this before?" Dirk questioned, running a finger across Jake's bottom lip. The raven quelled the urge to take the digit in his mouth.

"Yeah, it's fine," Jake breathed, deciding it was a pretty lame answer afterward, but it would have to do with the level of coherency he could handle at the moment. The promising smirk it earned made Jake's knees weak, and he lolled his head back when Dirk kissed his neck, trailing little nips down to his collarbone and dragging blunt fingernails very lightly down his sides and hips, until those pale arms circled his waist and pulled him down to the mattress. Jake's back once again met with the cool sheets, Dirk towering over him just enough time to kiss him deeply.

"Get these off," Dirk whispered, tugging at his jeans before pulling away. Jake whimpered at the lost contact, but did as he was told, shuffling his jeans and boxers down off his legs. Dirk was standing beside the bed, back to Jake as he unfastened his cargo pants and pushed them over his hips. Jake chewed the inside of his cheek at the sight, his cock particularly jumping when Dirk bent over to retrieve something from the pockets. He ran his hand teasingly over his own thigh, resisting the urge to touch himself fully, taking in a shaky breath. At last minute, he thought of his glasses, and crawled over to grab them and place them safely on the nightstand next to Dirk's.

The mattress dipped and shifted when Dirk settled back down, a small bottle of lotion in his palm. Jake wasted no time in spreading his legs and pulling the blond between them, resting his shoulder-blades against the pillows. Dirk, not expecting the pull, quickly caught himself on the mattress, but the move left him almost flush against Jake, bare skin brushing just so and lips so close they could feel each others' hot breath.

"Heh," Dirk smirked, staring down through half-lidded eyes and running his hand up and down Jake's chest and side, feeling the raven arch ever-so-slightly into the touch. "Eager?"

Jake nearly snorted.

"You have no idea.." Jake began, holding his gaze as he snuck a hand between them to grasp Dirk's hardened cock. Dirk's eyes slipped shut for a second, a groan of appreciation slipping out from between his lips as Jake experimentally stroked. ".. how long I've been holding myself back."

"_Why_," Dirk stressed, the husky undertone bringing heat to Jake's cheeks. The raven rolled his palm over the head of Dirk's cock, feeling the wetness smear against his skin. He shook his head dismissively.

"Doesn't matter," Jake clipped, barely getting the last word out of his mouth before his tongue was battling with Dirk's. He heard the cap of the lotion snap, gasped as a thumb and forefinger twisted his nipple, wiggled down on the bed when he felt Dirk's forearm pushing against the underside of his thighs. He hooked his legs behind Dirk's back, heels digging into his waist at the feel of a lotioned hand cupping his balls and rubbing between his cheeks, back and forth over his taint teasingly. Jake huffed and bucked his hips impatiently, nipping at Dirk's lips. He could feel the smile on them.

Dirk squeezed a little more lotion before approaching his entrance again. Jake's mouth fell open as Dirk's finger pushed passed the ring of muscle and slipped inside. He moved slightly to adjust, Dirk tilting his head to the side and attacking Jake's neck with little love bites, finger gently moving in and out, curving lightly. Jake gasped little encouragements, digging his fingertips into Dirk's shoulders as the blond moved down his chest, lips and tongue leaving a warm trail everywhere he went.

A second finger joined the first, sending Jake arching off the bed and his eyebrows scrunching together on this forehead. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Dirk had expected this and took it slow, inching them deeper and deeper.

"Ah..." Jake hissed, breathing deeply and glancing down as his belly button was kissed. Dirk looked up at him in question.

"Sure you've done this before?" Dirk asked, the scorching walls tight on his fingers. Just as Jake opened his mouth to answer, he dug deep and wiggled the digits. Jake's eyes dilated and a sharp cry escaped his lips, hips jerking. Dirk's groin throbbed at the sight of pure pleasure on the raven's face, and threw caution into the wind to make it happen again, attempting to hit that same spot. Another moan and the spasm of his legs proved it was successful.

Jake clumsily reached down to stroke himself. That spot Dirk kept hitting was driving him insane with the need to come. Dirk swatted his hand away, making Jake grit his teeth and fist the bed sheet, hips desperately rocking against the fingers inside him. Dirk watched his cock jump, the red head leaking come onto his tanned stomach, listened to the labored gasps and knew he was on edge. He carefully positioned a third finger at Jake's taint, waiting to slip it inside until his lips were wrapped securely around the tip of Jake's cock.

"Fuck!" Jake gasped, head rolling between pain and pleasure, the feeling of being split open while that talented mouth was around his cock and sucking.. oh _God_..

A cry tore through Jake's chest as he came hotly into Dirk's mouth, his body fuzzy and head spinning. Dirk stilled his fingers and swallowed the thick liquid, watching the other male's chest rapidly go up and down, waiting for his body to relax.

Jake closed his eyes until the white splashes of color stopped dancing behind his eyelids, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips.

"Still with me, Jake?" He heard Dirk ask, and groaned when the fingers inside him slowly retreated. He flung an arm across his forehead and breathed deeply, cracking his eyes open to look at Dirk.

"Get in me, Dirk," Jake breathed. The blond suppressed a shudder, snatching the lotion back up and moaning quietly as he smoothed it over his cock. He curled in close, Jake's ass on his thighs, arms slipped under Jake's and grasping his shoulders. He kiss Jake passionately, languidly, savoring the warmth and wetness, before gently pushing forward, pushing in. Jake's eyelids fluttered closed, body shivering at being filled again, Dirk's cock thick and pulsing inside him. A short, sweet kiss was placed on his forehead, and Jake couldn't help but smile at the tender gesture. This had been a good idea after all.

Then Dirk moved, slowly at first, even if it wasn't the smoothest of movements. Jake could tell he was straining to hold back, and gave him a reassuring squeeze to the arm and a moan to tell him he was doing more than fine. Dirk raked his hands down Jake's sides and to his hips, thrusts coming in shorter and more intense bursts, leaving Jake's toes curling and his head falling back on the pillows.

"O-oh.. ah.. ah.. fuck," Jake shot out garble as Dirk drove in and out of him, skin smacking together though the sound was lessened by the beats coming through the speakers. Jake fist the bed sheets, trying to keep in unison with Dirk's thrusts, green eyes rolling back when Dirk stroked at his cock, still sensitive from recent orgasm.

"Shit," Dirk said shakily, his thrusts growing more and more erratic. "Shit, shit.. get on your knees.."

Jake's eyes widened in shock when Dirk suddenly pulled out.

"Are you serious?" Jake hissed, but scrambled to turn around, mouth dropping open again when Dirk spread his cheeks and slid right back in.

"Dead serious," Dirk moaned, squeezing his cheeks roughly as he rotated his hips. "I happen to be an ass man."

Jake nearly yelped when a hand came down hard on his cheek. Cheeks beyond red, Jake stuffed his face into a pillow and moaned, worried his knees would give out from underneath him. Maybe this wasn't such a good ide-

Jake nearly lost it when Dirk struck that spot deep inside him, and then again, and again.

No, very, _very_ good idea.

"Shit, I'm gonna come," Dirk breathed, pounding himself into that wet heat. He slapped Jake's cheek again, in the same place as before. Hearing Jake's cry was the last straw, and he grit his teeth together as he came inside Jake's inner walls. Jake arched his back as the feeling of warmth spread inside him, filling him. A couple of strokes was all it took for him to come again, body shaking from the onslaught of pleasure.

Both men breathed heavily, staying still until their bodies calmed. Dirk carefully pulled out, and Jake immediately collapsed onto the bed, unwilling to hold himself up any longer. Dirk lay down next to him, running fingers through his damp hair. Jake lay there until his breathing calmed, the smell of roses and soft sheets luring his body into a tired state he weakly fought. He finally lifted his head, looking up at his partner. Dirk had been staring at the ceiling, but seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, turned to meet his gaze. They stared for a moment.

"... so why were you holding back again?" Dirk asked with a small smile. Jake grinned back.

"I hardly knew you, chum," Jake said lightheartedly, resting his head on his folded arms and closing his eyes, too much of a coward to keep them open as he continued. "And I expect getting your number after this, too."

He felt Dirk shift, and reopened his eyes when Dirk's arms wrapped around his waist, tugging him close.

"I can arrange that," Dirk replied, kissing him. They stayed like that for a while, curled into each other and stealing kisses, until Roxy decided to take it upon herself to find a spare key to the room and interrupt them with a wide smile.

She claimed they both owed her a drink for introducing them.

* * *

_Hehe, this was fun x3_


End file.
